


Candlewax

by pepperminttkiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperminttkiss/pseuds/pepperminttkiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/93080.html?thread=1889688#cmt1889688">prompt: Jess (any); wax</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlewax

Jess dips the fingers of her right hand into the cooling candle wax one by one. The pads of her fingers burn for a second before she adjusts to the temperature and rolls the wax off her nails into a small ball that smooths over her palm. The scent of vanilla lingers on her hands.


End file.
